


The Properties of a Genial People Discussion

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Magicae est Potestas, Post-The Last Guardian, artemis fowl / undertale crossover, exploration of game mechanics, post pacifist run, two nerds geeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: An unusual Irish Teen genius and a Monster from the recently freed Undeground have tea to discuss magic, science, and how their worlds relate. Inspired by Magicae est Potestas





	The Properties of a Genial People Discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magicae est Potestas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310319) by [danielxcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielxcutter/pseuds/danielxcutter), [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/pseuds/SomniumOfLight). 



“Fascinating…”, there weren’t many things that would cause the pale Irish teen to dispel such an exclamation. He was of the opinion that, though things could be of intrinsic research and scientific value to explore, they could all be explained. But to think that, besides the people of Haven, Atlantis, and of course half a dozen other small populations he hadn’t yet met, there had been yet another civilization, one which had let no traces - There was no other word to explain it.   
  
The reptilian yellow creature in front of him gave him a nervous smile, and Artemis Fowl the Second had the ridiculous thought of his brother Beckett Fowl, and his recently found obsession with Dinosaurs. Though Miles and himself could elaborate on the latin names of any such species,  Becket used their de facto english names. So he was reminded of a triceratops, as the creature seemed to share some of the characteristics of one. He briefly wondered if there had been a connection before placing that thought aside to be explored later, along with a dozen new engineering designs. He was being rude, and as his mother, Angeline, seeked to remind him every time, good manners were the proper procedure.   
  
“It is, isn’t it? Of course, when we came out we were surprised by how different the world was - we saw some giant swords in museums, but nothing like the shows we had in the underground, I mean, eh, no giant robots either!” 

 

The military prototypes Artemis had learned about through hacking on a boring monday class as he waited for his colleagues to finish his studies, which did resemble mechas, as well as the nordic longsword, came to mind, but Artemis only nodded in reply. There was no need to be a know-it-all, as Beckett had, rather annoyingly, started calling him.

 

“Yes, so I hear. But even magic leaves a mark, and so the barrier has had to have an identifiable trace, no?”, there weren’t many people who could follow Alphys’ reasoning, and she had found an equal, if not superior in this human. While Frisk had heard her and feigned interest, the ideas she sprouted were too complex for the small child to really understand, though they did their best to do so.

 

“I did my best to explore the barrier, to understand how it worked and if it could only be broken without the use of souls.” - Alphy’s explained, being careful in her rewinding, not to dwell too much in past mistakes. - “I could identify energies, but none of my devices gave accurate reading, they tended to, hum, excuse the term, frizzle out.”

 

Artemis nodded, all too familiar with a lock that required human, or fairy folk souls to open. Of course the lock he had permanently sealed had had a far more nefarious intent, but the group of flowers, called fairy roses, that had grown, still let him explore the topic, even if distantly.   
  
He pushed a thin, long finger through the edge of his plate, gently circling its circumference. This could be as impactful as the discovery of Pi, something which Artemis had memorised to the 15th thousand digit. This could be tremendous.   
  
“So you claim that humans had, at one point, magic. My own experiences corroborate the fact.”, Artemis had previously given a brief resume of his adventures, though Alphys had stared at him in horror after he explained the detailed kidnapping of Holly. The People were helping the Underground Monsters fit in, and so the mud boy known as Artemis Fowl had chimed in to help. Foaly had never been good at keeping his devices secured against him.   
  
“Yes, when you told me about your travels through Space and Time I was very impressed.”, Alphys nodded politely, as Artemis glanced around to make sure that Butler was by his side. Alphy too had brought a strong willed and well toned accompagnant, of the name Undyne, Butler was currently demonstrating the capacities of long range weapons, such as fire arms and trying to compare them to some sort of ethereal spear. 

 

“Perhaps it is good, given your circumstances, that we seemed to lose the ability to perform magic with time.”, Artemis laughed at the possible double meaning, it was unlike him to crack a joke, even with the encouragement of the People, and more specifically Holly Short. The Lep Captain had a long history of hearing his terrible jokes and trying to improve them. In her opinion his jokes were even worse than Swear Toads.

 

Artemis gestured for the lizard like female monster to follow him, being careful not to stand in the line of fire, something Butler had yelled at him for when he had been very small, and which had been interiorized, he gave a nod, as he moved in to show what he was working on to her. Butler nodded back, even such a tiny gesture held an act of menage, as if Domovoi could crush anyone who’d make fun of him without weapons, which was the truth. Not even fighting with trolls had been as terrifying as having Butler as an opponent.   
  
Undyne stood and waved at Alphys, which had a smile on her face. Artemis knew how to read a room and it was quite clear those two were in a romantic relationship, though if he had to guess it hadn’t started too long ago. He knew that Butler, even in his old age, could take the Fish like monster, but there was no such need, unless they sparred for training purposes, he didn’t intend to hurt Alphys.   
  
“When I came back to life, through cloning, even if I had never been gone really, I noticed how the universe seemed to shift itself around me, to make it as if I hadn’t been gone to most.”, it had been a Godsend too, making it so explaining where the Fowl heir had been became an unnecessary task. - “With your experiences with Determination, I was curious enough to examine the possibility of timelines and rewinding time.”, as he walked Artemis grew out of his clinical, almost pedantic tone and into excitement. “We knew time travel was already possible, and yet killing someone who shouldn’t be there had catastrophic events, as proven by Opal Koboi…”, Artemis took a few minutes to crank in into the most secure of rooms in the Fowl Manor, only two people besides him would have the know how to crack the safety. Foaly, which he assumed already knew, and his brother, Myles, who had his own projects to worry about.

 

“So as you destroyed the original plans for a Determination machine, to revive the dead - Though it seemed to function somewhat.”, Artemis ignored the fact it had created a mesh of  amalgamates instead of the practical result, which was revival. - “I worked on something. The People believe that the Soul is what grants someone the ability to learn, though it is not strictly necessary for life.”, Artemis thought gloomily of Nopal, and shook his head trying to control himself. - “Your findings, as well as the new information gained from the Underground has allowed us to assess the truthfulness of the fact and the result was -”

 

With a final scan, the door opened, revealing Artemis personal project, the one he had been working on for most of a year. It had taken the innate knowledge of magic he had gained from experiencing it and using it, as well as the genius and craftsmanship of himself, perhaps the smartest ever human to have walked the earth. But it had finally been completed. Butler had a vague idea of what it was, but he’d never approve if he knew, and ethically and morally it was dubious at best.   
  
“Though monsters crumble to dust, humans and fairies do not. Upon death, the idea of cryogenically freezing someone for a future revival has been toyed with, but I believe I have found a way to capture the soul.”, he grimaced, not something one would often see in his face. - “Of course, monsters had the ability to get the soul of humans, and keep them, because it remains after death, but this should help restore and prevent the decay of a monster soul, giving us an equal footing.”   
  
As Alphys advanced excitedly to see how the human, Artemis Fowl the Second had achieved such a task, Artemis finalised his conclusion.   
  
“It remains impossible to strengthen a Soul, at least without going into meta-psychics and the existence of a creator, this, however, should be of use. If it is approved. I think if the Council had an idea of its existence  they would proceed to mind wipe me and destroy it. Good thing Foaly has kept quiet.”

 

Though it would never see use, in all likelihood, the human, Artemis Fowl the Second, felt great having someone to match wits with. Given Foaly’s unfortunate busy nature. He found himself pleased by the aweed sound of the creature.   
  
Artemis Fowl had, perhaps as with Holly, and Foaly, made a new friend.   
  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would likely never even have surfaced if I hadn't read Magicae est Potestas. While I do explore similarities between both universes, in here, the author(s) of that story manage to write a craftable and believable crossover that makes me smile everytime I read it. And makes me await an update eagerly.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I recommend you check it out!


End file.
